Share your dream
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "We cannot share the same dream," Natsu whispered and made his way towards eternity. - Natsu/Lucy


_**A/N: Not usually something I would write, but I got inspired by watching the anime. It's somewhat sad, but I still you can enjoy it. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Share your dream**_

"I understand," Lucy said and forced a smile. Her body was visibly shaking as she replied to her friend, but the girl tried to restrain herself from doing.

"You do?" Natsu asked with his usual grin on his face. "Awesome!"

The celestial mage nodded slightly, trying to look happy, but inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "It is _your_ dream after all," Lucy whispered and hoped he would get the hint.

"You always told me to follow my dreams," Natsu said and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine," the dragon slayer assured her and added: "if you don't mind, I'm going to tell the rest of the guild members. I just wanted you to know first."

Lucy nodded once more and said: "Use the door for once!"

Natsu held his back in laughter, waved her comment away and left through the open window.

"_I wish I never said to follow your dream," _Lucy whispered softly. She let herself fall on the bed and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.

.

.

.

"You seem tired," Levy pointed out and poker her friend.

Lucy blinked twice and ran a hand through her messed-up blonde hair. "I am tired," she replied in full honesty.

"Is it because of Natsu?" Levy asked, which came out in a hesitant whisper.

"I guess the answer to that question is yes," Lucy answered in a playful grin.

"You don't have to be strong now, Lu-chan. It's okay to feel sad," her friend assured her as she took a seat next to her.

"I just don't understand," Lucy murmured between sobs.

Levy rubbed her back gently and smiled slightly. "Did you ask why?"

Lucy shook her slightly. "I know why, but he said it was _his _dream. He can't it make it more obvious. Even worse is that I said to follow his dream," she whispered.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want him to realize it is _my dream, too_."

.

.

.

"I have always wanted to meet Igneel," Lucy said out of the blue.

Her best friend turned his head towards to her in surprise. Natsu tilted his head in curiosity and grinned. "I want you to meet him too!" He exclaimed.

Lucy met his gaze and a enormous smile appeared on her angelic face. "Really?"

"Yes, of course!" Natsu said and nodded proudly. "As soon as I found him and solved my silly problem, I will take him back to Fairy Tail to introduce him to you and the rest of the guild."

Lucy's smile vanished immediately. Her gaze turned to the river before them. "That's nice," she said quietly.

Natsu didn't seem to notice her change in her mood and rambled more about his trip.

"We still are a team.. right?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are! Our team won't fall apart, even though I am leaving." Natsu said and squeezed her shoulder to calm her down. "We will be fine," he said for the umpteenth time.

_Partners share the same dream, _Lucy thought to herself, _by the time you get back, it will be too late._

.

.

.

"I wish you well," Erza said, "I hope you will be able to find him!"

Natsu strapped his backpack to his back. "I don't hope. I know. That's the difference!" Natsu smirked proudly and invited Happy to come along. The blue exceed summoned his wings and took his position next to his partner.

"I won't have anyone to fight with now, flame brain. So, make it a quick trip, or else I might even miss you," Gray said and pretended to throw up.

They all burst out in laughter. Natsu slapped the ice mage's back. They were a few years older, able to bare each other's company.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked and tilted his head in curiosity.

Gray and Erza shared the same look, but none of them spoke.

Happy put a paw on his partner's shoulder. "I don't think it is smart to visit her, Natsu.."

The dragon slayer blinked in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Lucy takes the situation not well. Saying goodbye will be too hard for her," Gray replied in a whisper.

Natsu frowned his eyebrows, eyeing his teammates in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"She wants you to share your dream."

.

.

.

"He will be gone by now," Lucy muttered to herself as she took a zip of her hot chocolate.

The girl glanced hopeful at the window above the bed, but she knew it had no use. He was not going to come back and she guessed he wouldn't for a while. Lucy had to live with the fact that her partner did not share the same dream as she did, which she always had thought.

"You share my dream?"A voice surprised her.

Instead of turning her gaze towards the voice, she decided to avoid him. Lucy guessed her friend had spilled the beans, even though she did not tell them. She knew they could see it in her eyes.

"I will always watch over you, wherever you are," Natsu said in a quiet voice as he made his way towards the blonde.

A silent tear slipped from her eye. "I know that and I believe in you and your quest, but are you so eager to leave me?"

Natsu bummed his forehead against Lucy's and smiled slightly. "I am not eager to leave you and you know that, but this is something _I _have to do."

"Then why is Happy allowed to go along?" Lucy snapped angrily as more tears rolled down her cheeks. The girl pushed her friend away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you so selfish, Natsu?" Lucy yelled.

The dragon slayer sighed and forced her to meet his gaze. "Don't be like this, Luce. We both know why! You said you understood!"

The young mage pulled herself out of his strong grip. "Even though I said that, doesn't mean I was telling the truth!" Lucy cried out.

"_I don't age anymore, Lucy!" _Natsu exclaimed angrily as he took her wrist.

Lucy gasped in pain, but restrained herself not to show it hurt.

"I don't age and you said you understood. I can't take you with me, because I don't know how long journey will take. Exceeds are not really aware of time flowing, that's why I can take Happy with me. You _knew _that and still you want to go with me. You are mad, Lucy! I want you to live your life to the fullest!" Natsu confessed as he took Lucy by her waist.

"I always told you to follow your dream and I will follow mine and that is to follow yours," Lucy yelled as she was actually crying now.

"I cannot share this dream with you, Lucy. I have to find Igneel to solve this. I promise I will come back to you," Natsu whispered as he tried to calm her down.

"By the time you have returned, it will be too late for us," Lucy said quietly.

"Live your life. Follow your own dream. I will be back," Natsu said once more as he kissed the top of her head.

"We cannot share the same dream," Natsu whispered and made his way towards eternity.

_Lucy cried out the name of Summer. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin.**_

_**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know…. Continue? **_


End file.
